


Wait, You Wanna Switch?

by blackdragonflower, tieless_cas



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: "Built to be Yours", 900reed, Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bottom!Nines, Bottom!Richard, Cock Ring, Committed Relationship, Dom - Freeform, Fingerfucking, Fingering, Fucking Machines, Gay, Gay Sex, I'm sure there's more tags that will be pointed out to me, Leather, Leather Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, OverHeat, Praise Kink, Richard/Nines wants to switch it up, Rimming, Sex Toys, Sock Garters, Sub Drop, Switching, This is part of a much larger fic, Top!Gavin, android fucking, blowjob, reed900, self lubricating, sensitivity play, short-circuit, shortcircuit, so this list will probably get longer, standalone piece, sub, sub space, throat fuck, versatile, will eventually be placed in a series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 06:06:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16550366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackdragonflower/pseuds/blackdragonflower, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tieless_cas/pseuds/tieless_cas
Summary: Gavin was ready to go for a night of hot as fuck sex with his boyfriend but Richard had a different idea for what they could do this time.





	Wait, You Wanna Switch?

"Wait so you wanna try...switching?"   
  
"Yes, I've seen you react to many situations and I wish to experience it for myself."   
  
"Well alright then, on your knees, Rich."

The android gets to his knees and looks up at Gavin with those pale blue eyes, his hands on his lap. "Well Master Gavin... What would you like me to do?" Nines is staring intently, his finger tapping against his thigh in impatience.

"First, you're gonna show me what’s under that  jacket and shirt"

Richard licks his lips as he grasps the edge of his jacket.  Although still on his knees he lifts himself up, shrugging the coat free of his shoulders, letting the fabric slide slowly down the well-muscled arms. Gavin licks his lips as he watches the fluid motion, graceful bastard. He palms himself through his jeans as those fingers start to undo the buttons at his throat.  One popped free, the fingers slide down. Two undone.  Richard continues in this manner, his face still lifted upwards as his tongue peeks out to stroke across his upper lip. Then the last button is popped.  Black fabric slides down the sculpted shoulders, exposing the android's chest.  Only the crook of his elbow keeps the shirt and jacket from slipping off.

Nines is waiting expectantly for his next command, his LED flickering yellow.

“Now you're gonna take off my belt.”

His fingers lift to touch the cool metal of the buckle, his thirium pump is getting a little faster.  He wants to please Gavin in any way he can.

> _ Is... this how Gavin feels on his knees? _ <

Gavin slaps the hands away. "With your teeth," he growls out.

The sound sends a shock down Nines' spine.  "May I touch your hips," he asks, "so I can get a better angle?"

Gavin makes to consider it before he nods, "Acceptable.  Now hurry up, I'm getting impatient."

Eager, Nines wraps his hands around Gavin's sides, his thumbs slipping under the bottom hem of the shirt to rub small circles on the tanned flesh.  He grips at the belt with his teeth, tugging at it until it's free of the first loop.  Getting the leather past the buckle takes a bit more effort. He reangles his head, grunts frustrated as his fingers tighten.  Then he manages to get more between his teeth.  With a quick tug the belt is free of the hook now he can slowly nudge it past the last part of the buckle.  The metal is cool against his mouth as it brushes over it.

> _ I can smell his arousal... I want to taste him. _ <

The sharp jerk of Rich's head to get the tongue of the buckle free sets a fire deep inside the detective, fuck that’s hot, watching the frustration, it’s only a small twitch but Gavin knows what he's looking for.

"You gonna take all night or are you gonna actually suck my dick?"

At that Nines whimpers.  He tries to get the button free but he is getting nowhere fast.  He has to use his hands a little bit to help but he gets the brass button free of the hole and takes the zipper in his teeth.

> _ Want Gavin to feel good... for him to praise me… _ <

The smell grows stronger as he yanks the pants down and closes his mouth over the clothed erection.  Runs his tongue back and forth creating a damp patch that makes the bedroom air seem cooler. He's clutching to the pants,  the fabric bunching between his fingertips.  "Let me taste..."

Gavin bites the side of his tongue, fuck it already feels so good. "No one's stopping you."

The android fishes Gavin from the inside of the boxers breathes a steady stream of cool air over the pinkened tip and he shivers in delight when Gavin shudders.  His LED cycles pink as he finally tugs his jacket and shirt completely off and tosses them somewhere else.  "I want you to feel good, master."

He starts at the underside, letting the dick drag over his face as he traces circles across the surface with the tip of his tongue before pressing it flat.  His mouth is wet with excess saliva.   
  
**//RK900-88: Sensitivity increase by 5%//** ****  
  
His eyes widen slightly as his limbs momentarily tingle.  He excitedly closes his lips around the head, suckling with his eyes closed.

Gavin let out a breathy hiss. Richard’s mouth was so warm, so ready for him.  His hips did a couple of shallow rolls and his eyes drooped halfway as he just felt the texture of Richard's tongue. His hand came to pass through silky hair his grip loose.

Richard wordlessly tucked his arms behind himself, gripping his elbows as he denied himself the treat of touching his lover.  He tongues the dripping slit, catching the beads of precum and moaning as they melt into his mouth.   
  


> _ Need more... _ <

The android sucks the cock into his mouth, going deeper with each pass.  His scalp tingles with each little tug of his hair.

Gavin was hoping he could hold off a little longer but the sounds coming from Richard were driving him insane. Grabbing his hair with both hands his grip tightened as he slammed into Rich's throat groaning at the reactionary swallows.

Eyes widened, a stifled moan vibrated around Gavin's cock as Richard tried to keep himself obedient.  His grip tightened around his elbows as Gavin's shaft plundered his mouth, causing his LED to turn a brighter pink and his core temperature to rise. He shifted, uncomfortable with the intense pressure in his pants, but the wiggling only brought the material over his swollen member, tortured him with a pressure that wasn't satisfying.

Caught mid-gasp as his regulator stuttered.  Nines grabbed tightly to Gavin's meaty thighs, his fingertip pressing hard as he tried to keep control of himself.  Gavin was pushing deep into his throat and he bobbed his head to meet him, looking up with blue-tinted cheeks.

Gavin moved his hands to cup hollowed cheeks.  He ran his thumb over Richard's stretched lips around his cock as he pulled out and pushed back in with long strokes. The tight grip on his thighs was intoxicating but he was absolutely mesmerized by those steel blue eyes made even more intense by his lover's blush.

The android bobbed enthusiastically, smoothing his hands around the sturdy legs to hold the ass he loved so much.  He came off the swollen cock with a lewd pop only to moan, "please Gavin... more... Use me."

His mouth was shiny, his gaze fogging over.

Gavin's thumb hooked into his mouth past teeth and under the smooth tongue gripping into the soft spot to pry the android's mouth open wider. His other thumb smoothed over the slick upper lip smearing the mix of spittle and precum up onto his cheekbone. "More huh? I suppose this fuck hole has been pretty good," he lifted Richard's head up by his bottom jaw. "Does my fuck hole want my cum?"

All Richard can do is nod slightly, his eyes still on Gavin's face, absorbing the pupil diameter, the slightly parted lips.  His breathing is faster, temperature up, and his heart rate elevated.  Gavin’s arousal only served to heighten the android’s own.  He opens his mouth wide, sticks his tongue out.

Gavin's smile is absolutely predatory. His thumbs remain hooked in Richard’s cheeks his fingertips digging into the soft spot at the back of his jawbone. He thrusts hard and fast bottoming out and pummeling the back of Nines' throat viciously.  "Fuck, your mouth feels so fucking good around my cock." He laughs along to the chorus of wet squelching sounds.

Richard moans get louder and louder as Gavin praises him.  He holds to the detective's jeans, thrusting circles in the air with muffled whines.  His pants are way too tight.  It's torture.

RA9 he wants to touch himself.  He keeps his half-lidded eyes turned upwards, hoping Gavin will be merciful.

Shit, he was so fucking close. "Fucking slut for my cock, fits so perfect in your tight throat," his grip on Nines' jaw was so tight the synth-skin was starting to slip away. "Does the little throat slut wanna cum?" His thrust at the word 'slut' was particularly forceful.

Nines' shudders, LED the brightest pink before turning off.  His body freezes up for a moment as ejaculate stains the inside of his pants.  He holds himself all the way down on Gavin's cock, his nose pressed to the bare skin as wanton moans vibrate to Gavin's core through his dick.  The android's gaze is far away, those pale blues shadowed by his lashes.

Electric tingles excite every nerve.  Gavin tastes so good, feels amazing.

Gavin's eyes widen and he can't help himself as he cums down Nines' throat with a gasp. He had felt Nines' orgasm in his very core. And FUCK it was so hot to see the LED short out and the shudder that rocked through his lover's body.

He groaned with each pulse of his exerted cock, his abs twitching with the heightened sensitivity. Richard takes it all, fingers clenched in the fabric of Gavin's jeans.  His system soft reboots and he slowly pulls off Gavin's cock, tongue still hanging out.  Cum coats it and rolls slowly towards the tip.  His cheeks are painted the prettiest blue.

He just-he needs... Gavin leans down and pulls Nines into a desperate kiss. His tongue runs over Nines' and his own taste fills his mouth.

Rich grabs him around the neck and falls backward onto the floor bringing his boyfriend with as they continue to kiss.  One hand wanders into Gavin's soft hair, the other holds onto his shirt at his shoulder. Those long legs that Gavin fucking worships wrap around his thighs, pulling him down so their hips are pressed together.

Gavin's forearm supports him while his other hand grips Nines' thigh. A laugh bubbles up from his chest and between breaths he tells Nines how wonderful he is. "So perfect, I love you so much."

"Mmmm... Love you too. I can... I can see why you like this so much."  Nines chuckles, pressing their foreheads together.  Gavin taps at Nines' jaw, "sorry about that, got a little tight..."  The android suddenly gets quiet, bashful, before asking, "Once you've caught your breath... May I please have some more?"

He ducks his head into Nines' shoulder laughing. "Fuck Nines," he tilts his head considering, "give me 10 minutes, then round two.”

"Of course." A light kiss. "Maybe we should move to the bed,"  He brushes the back of his fingertips across Gavin's stubbly jaw grinning, "take these dirty clothes off."

Gavin presses his finger to Nines' bottom lip, "look at you, so full of great ideas, I'm definitely going to reward you~"

A purr rumbled in Richard’s chest that could give the cats a run for their money.  “Yes, please.”

Gavin pushes himself up off the floor reaching a hand out for Richard to help him up.  “Alright, like I said I’m gonna need about 10 minutes but that just gives me time to set up a bit.  I uh, I bought something a long time ago on a whim but haven’t really found an occasion...until now that is, if you want to?”

“You're taking lead, my trust in you is practically endless.”  Richard bends down so he can rub noses with his partner.  “Would you like me to take these dirty things off?”  He nods down towards his soiled trousers.

Now Gavin is the one to short circuit if only for a second.  He knew Rich trusted him but everytime he heard it he still couldn’t quite believe it.  “Yeah, that’d be great, you clean up a bit, then I need you to go to the hallway closet and on the top shelf there’s a flat wooden box, nab that then wait in the hall until I’m ready.”

“I take it I’m not allowed to open the box?” the android teases as he hooks his thumbs behind his waistband, strolling towards the hall closet with a smile Gavin can hear in the tone of his voice.

Gavin wanders into their room, yelling back out into the living room. “You can look in it, but I’m gonna have to put it on you, kind of a two person deal.”

The android shivers, his mind making a list of the near infinite number of items that could be in the box.  Not knowing thrills him.  He has to play keep away with Boo, catching the cat repeatedly with his foot as he tries to dart into the forbidden closet.  It doesn’t take long, or much rearranging to find the box Gavin had been referring to.  With a sigh he scoops down to catch the cat and pin him between his arm and his chest.  The mischievous creature just looks at him with wide green eyes and chirps, trying to play the sweet, innocent card.  “I don’t think so Boo.”

Closet shut, Nines finds himself standing in front of the bedroom door, a black cat perched upon his shoulder and the box in his hands.  He’s staring so hard at it, it should have caught fire.

‘ _ I want to open it… no, wait… Gavin will want to see my reaction… It will make him happy.’ _

He whines as Boo tries to chew on his hair.  “Knock it off.”

\--

Gavin waits for Rich to shut the door before throwing the closet door open.  He was actually surprised that the damned ‘detective bot’ hadn’t ever asked him about the trunk before.

It took him a bit of time to set it up and he knew that there were going to be some small adjustments here and there but he needed Rich in place for that.

The machine stood at the end of the bed, its frame heavy to support the inner workings.  Gavin had bought it years ago for a past lover but had never gotten the chance to use it.  Good riddance to them…

He fiddled with the remote control watching with a smile as the machine quietly hummed to life.  He tested the speed and the response times before being satisfied that everything was set up correctly.

Outside the door Nines’ perked up at the sound of machinery, his thirium pump rate climbing rather quickly.  ‘ _ What is he up to? Does it have something to do with that chest in his closet? Knew I should have peeked…’ _  With every minute forced to wait the android ran his tongue over his mouth more and more.  The wooden box in his arm was starting to make his synth-skin itch.  He taps a finger against it, drumming out a steady rhythm.  His gaze flickered between box and door, box and door.  ‘ _ Not going to open it yet… wait… be patient. _ ’

The longer he is forced to wait, the harder he gets, the more he wiggles in place, as scenario after scenario is simulated in his head.  The cat abandons him for other places to lay.

_ ‘Gavin… please hurry. _ ’

Gavin laid out all the attachments, he wanted to pick something perfect, something that he knew Nines would love….but he’s never bottomed for Gavin yet………..shit.

Gavin slowly opened the door just a crack pressing his face into the gap.  His eyes darted down to the android’s erection before forcing his eyes back up. “Hey Rich….uh…..how much, I mean what, like, have you ever…umm” Gavin cleared his throat, “What...size-”

“Whatever is closest to the size of your penis when it’s fully erect.” Richard answers quickly.  “Please hurry. I’m growing rather impatient.”

Gavin flushed giving Rich a thumbs up through the door before sliding it closed again. Okay, that made sense.  He looked at what he had before choosing one.  It was a little bit bigger than him but the others were way too far off.  He secured it to the end of the rod.  He threw the extras back into the chest before closing the lid.  He was ready, almost.  He quickly threw off his shirt and jeans tossing them into the hamper.

NOW he was ready

WAIT.

He threw himself over the bed to his nightstand pulling open the bottom drawer and fishing out a cockring he had burried in there.  He wanted this to fucking last and based on how fast he just came...he’d need the help.  He pushed himself off the mattress, warming the metal between his hands before threading himself through the ring.  He stood next to the machine resting his elbow over the outer case.

“Come in Nines.”

Thirium pump beating fast Richard entered and immediately his entire face flushed blue.  His left eye twitched, he licked his lips, and his LED was instantly pink.  The wood in his hands made a slight groaning noise as he squeezed it.  “You… you’re bewitching.” He blurted, eyes wandering over everything but coming back to rest on his boyfriend and scan from head to toe and back up again.  “I don’t deserve you.”

Gavin blushed, licking his lips, he cleared his throat softly, he had a facade to keep up.  His voice was husky,  “No, you don’t.  Open the box, Richard.”

Richard crossed the room and set the package on the bed, opened it, and the LED flashed bright before dulling back down.  Trembling in excitement, and excess energy production, the android moved aside the tissue paper to fully see the garment resting inside.  “This is for me?”

He pulls the garment out, appreciating every detail.  It was made of a thick but supple black leather.  It looked reminiscent of a straight jacket but the front and back had cutouts similar to the shibari methods of bondage.  At each cross section where there would have been a knot there is a heavy cast ring.  On each side there is a row of five intricately engraved buckles. Its beautiful and looks strong.

“You must have spent a small fortune on this…” Nines holds it to his bare chest and smiles, unable to stop staring at it.  “It’s beautiful work.”

“Worth every penny so far.” Gavin preens a little at the praise of his design.

Richard’s voice drops as he practically whispers, “Master… will you please help me put it on?”

Gavin strides over until he is standing just behind Nines and a little to his right so he can watch the android work, “Undo the buckles. All of them.”

Nines props his foot up on the bed so he can lay the garment over his thigh and in a little over a minute he has every buckle undone as well as his pants unbuttoned and ready to remove. His cock is sneaking its way free of its confines, sticking out from under the waistband. “Complete.”

Gavin tutted as he looked at Nines’ legs grabbing at the fabric,  “I could swear I told you to take those off before you came in here…”

“I must have forgotten…”

“How...disappointing.” Gavin stepped away from Rich, removing his warm presence from the android's space.

The LED blinks red.  He didn’t like that.

“Sir… please…” Richard makes to grab at Gavin’s arm to pull him back, the jacket slipping onto the bed out of the android’s grasp.

Gavin pulls his arm away, his brow knit together as he frowns. “I didn't say you could touch me.”

The android drops his pants throwing them towards the hamper and gets to his knees in front of Gavin. “Please forgive me.  I want you, this.  I need you, please.”

Rk900, the android built for intimidation and domination, is on his knees begging, his cock already leaking against his stomach, and my, isn’t it a lovely picture.

Gavin slowly stalks around Richard.  When he comes close to the bed he grabs the restraints. “Beg for it. Beg me to strap you up, make you helpless to my whims,” he leaned in close just behind Rich’s ear. “make me believe that you’re desperate for it.”

Richard shudders, his face aflame.  “Please master,” he turns to look up at Gavin, wiggling about until he’s facing the man still on his knees, “restrain me, make me yours.  Fill my memory banks with you and only you.  Let me moan your name over and over.  Gift me that pleasure, the pleasure only you can provide me.”

Gavin runs his thumb over a buckle, his face passive. “I understand you’re new at this, but i know you’ve had a good example. You can beg better than that. Or, I can leave you here on your knees while I satisfy myself.”

“NO! Sir… sir please.” Richard moves closer, bends over to kiss Gavin’s foot in a display of submission.  “Please master. Please fuck me.”  He kisses the other one, his voice cracks, “Bind me, tie me up, whatever it is that will make you happiest.”  The android lifts his head so he can gaze upwards, “Let me please you.  Use me however you see fit, just please, I don’t want to fail you.”

“Get up.”

Richard does as he’s ordered, licking his lips as he awaits his next instruction.  His skin is itching to be touched.

Gavin slides the leather around his shoulders and secures the collar around his neck loose enough so that he can adjust it to fit tighter after the rest is situated. He runs his finger tips down the android’s arms starting at the crest of his shoulders.

Nines shudders.  He’d forgotten he’d turned his sensitivity up.  Gavin’s fingers are so light over his arms they cause a tickling sensation to jolt through him.  ‘ _ Should I turn it up more?... No… I’ll wait for his command.  He’s leading this game.’ _

Gavin’s grip tightened over his wrists as he placed Rich’s hands just behind his hips. “Keep them here.” 

“Yes sir.”

“Good boy.” Gavin began to buckle the sides up evenly, still loose so he could see where everything laid out.  When he was satisfied he started to tighten the buckles all the way.

Nines gives out a little hiss, then a quiet little moan as he loses the ability to move.

The sides perfect Gavin smooths the leather over Nines’ throat before tightening those buckles as well.  He keeps an appropriate amount of space though he knows that he can’t actually strangle Rich.

Gavin steps in front of his partner, admiring the way the leather crosses over his chest.  He brushes his fingertips over the exposed nipples, lightly using his nails.

Richard immediately jumps, a shock rushing through him.  More thirium rushes to his face to try and cool his brain.  He bites his bottom lip, his sock-covered toes curling into the carpet.

“Oh, you fucking like that? I wonder then…” Gavin dips in to latch at the raised surface, rolling his tongue over and scraping with his teeth. 

“A-ah! Master!”  Richard moans, his chest heaving as he tries to draw in a long breath to steady himself.

Gavin’s hand finds Richard’s neck his thumb in the soft spot under his jaw.  He uses the pressure to push Nine’s head back, his free hand wrapping around the thirium filled cock. He sucks hard on the nipple, feeling every groan and breath in the hand on his throat.

The exposed chest arches towards Gavin’s mouth, hips sway towards the hand gripping him in needy little circles.  His LED is glowing pink again.

The android's mouth parts to say something, but a whimper comes out instead.  Lovely, low.  He basks in the sensations, testing his restraints as he begins to squirm but he is truly bound by them.

The hand on Nines’ neck comes down to grip a leather strap before pulling hard to bring the android’s mouth to Gavin’s.  He wants to taste the sounds that his lover is making, stroking him slowly his wrist twisting around the head before tightening down the length of him.

Richard rolls his hips into Gavin's fist.  His eyes are half-lidded as they kiss, forever analyzing, memorizing, but there's a slight faraway look in them as Gavin's tongue presses into his mouth.  He’s dripping into his lover’s hand already.

Gavin pulls away, licking his lips of the analysing fluid.  He always felt a slight tingle on his tongue from it.  He let go of Nines entirely bringing his hand to his mouth.  He ducked down making sure that Richard watched him as he licked the fluid from his fingers.

The LED pulses in quick rapid fire, Richard staring at the fingers, the way the tongue wrapped around them, intently.  He replays memories of the tongue on his body, kisses diving lower and lower, recalls the sensation and he shudders, desiring the touches again.

“My skin burns… please touch me.”

“I have something else in mind for my toy,” Gavin loops a finger through the center ring on Nines’ chest and begins to pull him to the edge of the bed.  The machine seeming to loom over the mattress.  He moves the android so that his knees hit the edge of the bed.  He’s behind him now running his hand down his sides over each set of buckles. “Get up on the bed, and kneel.”

Richard wants Gavin’s praise, so he follows the instructions to the letter.  Gavin gets a full show as Nines’ muscles stretch and extend as he climbs up.  He miscalculates, overbalances, and falls face first into the bedding.  Humiliated his face burns as he wiggles to sit back up, though he wants to keep the hot cheeks buried in the blankets.  ‘ _ I’m better than this. What is happening to me? _ ’

Gavin runs his hands over Nines’ thighs, “So eager for this aren’t you.”  Gavin settles in flush behind Richard, making small adjustments to the androids position.  He spreads out Rich’s knees running his hands over the swell of his ass, kneading the skin before placing a bite.

Rich gasps at the sharp sensation, buries his face.  He’s conflicted at his feelings, but the desire for more wins out.  To have Gavin continue to touch him, mark him.  It makes his thirium pump race.

Gavin’s dick jumps at the sound that Rich makes, fuck that was hot, before a thought crosses his mind.  “Richard, what are your sensitivity settings right now?”

The android tenses, shame at being caught washing over him.  “5% above normal.”

Gavin hummed to himself, “raise that to 20%, but place an output restriction of, say, 8%.  I don’t want you cumming too fast.”

Nines closes his eyes, the LED blinks yellow as he completes the request, and he shivers in anticipation.  He’s never fiddled with his sensitivity like this.  He doesn’t know what will happen, is almost afraid for the moment when Gavin’s touch returns to his body and how he’ll react.  He’s never been one for giving up control easily, especially not in such an intimate position.

“It’s done.”

Gavin wastes no time spreading Nines’ cheeks and dragging his tongue over his furled hole, and squeezing the synth flesh between his fingers.

Fire.

A fire so hot spreads through the android that his entire body jolts under Gavin’s ministrations.  He’s gasping for air he doesn’t need, sucking it between his teeth in a loud hiss that releases into a loud moan.  “O-oh! Master…”  His leg muscles twitch.

Gavin has to pull back, his eyes wide at the reaction. Holy fuck...HOLY FUCK, the moan that ripped itself from Nines was so wrecked, he’d never heard him like this before.  He needed more, he wanted to make him hoarse with what he’s wants to do to him.  But he also doesn’t wanna get accidentally kicked in the dick.

He grasps the back of Nines’ knees and leans heavily onto them, he knows that it wouldn’t be enough to actually pin his lover down but it should be enough to remind him that Gavin’s still back there.  Snapping one of the sock garters certainly serves as an extra reminder that makes the android hiss.  Damn the android’s calves are firm and look a dream in those elastic bands.

He can’t help but lick his lips as he dives back between the flesh, he breathes heavily through his nose as he presses his tongue past the the muscle and into Rich, moaning at the way he squeezes around his tongue before pushing deeper.

**//RK900-88: Core temperature increase detected//**

**//RK900-88: Thirium pump rate increase detected//**

“Oh fuck!” Nines exclaims, body rocking towards Gavin's face.  He’s fighting against the restraints, wants to hold himself open for Gavin’s pleasure, but the damn gear holds tight.  An annoyed snarl rolls off his tongue.  The detective can see every twitch in those chiseled arms.

He was going to have to send that girl more money.  Holy shit, he’s seen some of the things that Richard can do.  And the sheer thrill of being the one to make that frustrated growl come from someone who has probably never felt the sensation before....pure fucking bliss.  Gavin’s ready to get this moving,  he still has more he wants to do.  He nips Nines one more time bringing two fingers into his mouth, he sucks on them for only a moment before swiping them over the glistening hole and pressing them in slowly.

Immediately, Richard is bucking backwards towards them.  So much for slow.  His back dips as he readjusts his face among their covers, “Gav-Sir-...Fuck me.”  He’s falling back into his dominant mannerisms, the  order coming out in a low growl.  Hair is falling across his forehead with each rock backwards.

Gavin pulls his fingers out and lays a hard slap across Nines’ ass.  “You go at MY pace, Toy!”

Another hiss, “Pet, when you are done with me… I am going to make you beg for mercy.  So make this count.”  There’s a dark promise of seduction to come.  Richard closes his eyes, attempts to reorient himself and bring some order to his systems.  His feed is already cluttered with messages.  He shooes them away and waits for Gavin’s response, feeling empty.

Gavin waits for a moment denying his touch to Nines as he watches the LED flicker yellows, pinks, and reds.  He takes the time to readjust the stance of the machine lining it up.  The cap pops on a bottle of lube that he had sitting on the floor next to it squeezing a generous amount onto the attached dildo.  He places one knee on the bed and runs his hand over Rich’s back still watching the LED.  The color changes have slowed down which Gavin takes as a good sign.

“I need a systems check from you before we continue Richard.  Are you alright?”

Nines arches into the touch, moans softly at the way it makes his skin tingle. “Yes. Though this garment is frustrating me… I want to touch you.  I need it.”  He manages to look down at the mess he’s making of the sheets.  There’s a shiny puddle beneath him, a silvery drop of precum collecting at the peak of his shaft before it drips slowly in a sticky line.  After a pause he mumbles with blush-tinted ears, “You make me a mess.”

Gavin reaches under Nines and very lightly trails his finger down the keel of the hanging shaft to collect a shimmering drop on his fingertip.  He once again makes sure that Nines is watching him as he touches the tip of his pink tongue to the droplet, letting out a sigh as its flavor hits his tongue.  “Mm, but you’re such a delicious mess for me.”

With the praise Richard’s entire body heats.  The thirium fills his face as coolant, but its not proving highly successful.  “Gav- erm… excuse me… sir, I’m pleased you find me satisfactory.”  He moves his leg so he can touch Gavin, just a little, sighs happily at the feel of their skin together.

Gavin looks and sees that steady pink and knows they’re good to go to continue.  He takes the remote control in hand, turning the wheel slightly.  He adjusts a few setting before guiding the silicon penis against Rich’s entrance.  Gavin doesn’t have it penetrate him just yet, “Does my perfect Toy want my machine inside him?”

Richard wiggles up against it, but doesn't push it in.  That task is not for him to do. “Yes, please give me your toy.”

“Say my name.”

“What?”  Rich has to make sure he heard correctly.

“I want to hear you ask again, and say my name.”

Nines nods in acknowledgement, draws in a long breath before releasing it.  “Gavin…” he hums the name with such tenderness and affection, as if saying it tastes sweet like honey, “Gavin, plea-”

Gavin doesn’t wait for him to finish before throwing the wheel forward the machine sinking into the android deep before pulling out almost all the way and delving back into his lover again.

“O-oh! Oh Gavin…”  Richard gasps out, tingles shooting down his legs and into his core. Eyes shut tight, he attempts to catalogue the new sensations, the way he is opened up and the machine hums.  His brain scrambles to record, counts the rpm of the machine, the sound of Gavin’s breaths… oh, RA9 his lover’s breaths have gotten heavy. “Gavin… it feels good.  Let me make you feel good too.”

Gavin increases the rpms, content to just watch his lover engulf the dick over and over.  God he was so fucking hard right now.  He crawled up to the top of the bed grabbing Nines by his shoulders and slipping underneath him. He propped Nines up on his knees and pulled some pillows behind his back so he’d be comfortable.  He could feel Richard rock with every thrust of the machine and it thrilled him as he watched the pleasure play over the android’s face.

Nines vibrates in happiness as his cheek finds Gavin’s thigh, absorbs the warmth.  “Thank you Gavin… I feel so good because of you… Let me be good to you.”

Gavin slowly crosses his ankles, lowering Nines gently.  He most definitely did NOT want to drop the android right now. When Rich was at a good height and Gavin’s legs were comfortable under the weight of the bound android he ran his hand over a flushed cheek.  “Make me feel good,” he purred stroking his thumb over the warm cheekbone.

Richard nuzzled against the hand before lowering his head to Gavin's shaft, which had darkened in color from the intensity of his arousal.  Richard’s pale pink tongue reached out, analysing fluid dripping from it, and he trailed it around the head, teased the tip over the frenulum on the underside of the shaft.

His sensors tingled as he glanced up at Gavin's expression, his cheeks a lovely shade of pastel blue.

Gavin’s jaw is slack, through all this he had actually forgot about how neglected he had left himself.  He had been so focused on Richard.  Now with that mouth on him he couldn’t help the sweet moan that dripped from his lips.  His hips stuttered up and his knees drooped, the change in position causing Nines to slip further over Gavin.

Richard made a strangled “Oomph!” noise as Gavin’s cock filled his mouth, before it melted into a low groan of pleasure.  He ducked his head down, straining with the angle to get the whole thing in his mouth, coating the throbbing member in spit.  He bobbed in time with the machine, letting his mouth and tongue work in tandem to draw more of those melodic sounds from his lover.  He wanted them all.

**//RK900-88:  Mission update: >> Make Gavin feel good//**

He’d say he was succeeding so far, despite his restrictions.

Gavin continued to roll his hips in time with Nines’ mouth, fuck he was so eager to please him, he wasn’t sure when he closed his eyes but they shot open to stare at the ceiling.  “Fuck.” He had an idea, he couldn’t fucking take this anymore.  He stopped the machine pressing a button it slipped out of Nines.

“Gavin!” Nines moaned through his full mouth, body following the motion it had been rocking to, even though he was empty.  He could just barely get the head against him, but couldn’t press it in. “Please!”  He came off with a slick pop, eyes wide and pupils small, “Did I displease you? Let me fix it!”

Gavin hushed the frazzled android, “No, no, you’ve been a perfect Toy for me, I just need to rearrange us.”

A wave of relief rushed through Nines at the words.  His head dropped against Gavin’s thigh as he shuddered, nearly to tears.  “Good. Good. Okay.”  He drew in a sharp breath, “I’m good for you?”

“So fucking perfect Rich,” Gavin knew that look, he knew it well, could feel it’s echo in his bones as Nines shook in his lap. “This will only take a moment, you’re so good, I want to reward you for your good behaviour.”  He slipped out from under Nines laying him gently on the sheets.  He made sure to keep a hand on him at all times as he shuffled off the bed.  Rich’s eyes never left him as he made to stand behind him.  His eyes darted to the used hole, and he let out a short hiss, fuck he was so slick.  Excess lube glistened over his thighs in the light.  He must have been producing it overtime.

“I’m going to flip you over, you ready?” Gavin placed his hands on his hips.

“Go ahead. I’m ready Gavin.”

Gavin twisted Nines.  He probably could have just done it without saying anything to him but having the android helping as he could made it easier.  He pulled Nines to the edge of the bed setting his heels on the ridge of the frame.  His socks were so soft, Gavin was almost jealous. He smiles at the cloud grey crew socks with small brown sparrows sitting on tiny branches embroidered onto them in a repeating pattern.  He ran his thumb over the clasp of the sock garter keeping them in place, using his free hand to adjust the machine once more.  It was perfect.  He stepped up on the wooden rail between Nines’ legs still keeping a hand on his knee.  He stood either side of his hips before lowering himself to sit on the android’s stomach.  His hand smoothed up the bound chest and he leaned forward capturing Richard’s lips with his own.

Gavin could swear there was warmth emanating from the LED as it basked their faces in its pink light.  Nines closed his eyes, let him lead their kiss.  “I wish I could hold you.”  He mutters when Gavin comes off for air between kisses.

“Plenty of time for that later.”  He plants another kiss to his chin before sitting back up. “Right now…” Gavin leans back to guide the machine back into Nines. He smirks at the gasp when he sets a slow pace.  “I’m going to ride you, while you get fucked by my machine…” he gathers some of the excess lubricant from Nines reaching behind himself.  He was glad he prepped before Nines had told him he wanted to try something new.  He swipes some over his hole before grabbing Nines, another sharp hiss comes from the android in response as he sinks down onto his lover.  Fuck he felt so good inside him, he really was perfect.  Fully seated he let himself adjust, feeling Rich breath heavily under him. He lifted himself feeling the sweet drag before slamming back down onto Nines, the slap of skin like a shot through the room. “I’m gonna ride you until I cum all over your pretty little chest.” he growls.

Nines bucks up wildly to meet him, his mouth wide open as his whole body arches before falling hard against the mattress.  His eyes are large, the pupils small little dots stuck in the icy pools.  His LED is blinking so fast, before he shudders, the most wrecked moan finally escaping from him.  “Oh! Oh fuck Gavin!”

Gavin loses all thought.  He takes less than a second to throw the wheel faster and rocks his hips madly to match the pace of the machine.  He braces himself on Nines’ knees, his breaths ragged and quick, “FUCK Rich, you feel so fucking good!  Fucking perfect for me!”  Gavin gets louder and louder with each passing second, Fuck, he won’t last at this pace, even with the cock ring, but he wants Nines to cum first, he clicks off the machine and quickens his own pace.

**//Rk900-88: WARNING >> Thirium pump reaching critical range//**

**//Rk900-88: WARNING >> Core temperature reaching critical range//**

**//Rk900-88: Emergency restart required//**

The android trembles, the leather he’s bound in groans, the rivets squeaking at the tension he’s applying to them.

‘ _ Don’t break it! _ ’

“Gavin… Gavin…”  He moans, as his LED shorts out, his left eye twitching as it does.  “Give me permission.  Please. Please! Before I restart, I- I want to cum for you!”

Gavin has to grab himself, “Fuck YES NINES DO IT!”

The android lifts violently off the bed, nearly bucking Gavin off as he cums, waves of electricity jolting through his systems.  He’s reorganized his processing power the best he can in his state, but he won’t be able to hold out.  The restart timer is counting down.

Gavin feels the hot liquid spill inside himself and he can’t hold it anymore, he practically screams as he cums across the straining leather, the white standing out against the black. His head hangs over Nines whimpering with each wave of his orgasm.

“Thank you! Thank you, thank you…” Nines devolves into mumbling his thanks over and over as he tries to keep his eyes open, to watch his lover’s pleasure.  He’s partway into his twentieth thank you when his legs fall to the floor and his body locks up.  All the machinery in his body is so loud… the sounds of the room are so loud.  Maybe he should have turned down the sensitivity a smidgen.

His eyelids lock halfway open and he stares blankly forward, the life momentarily gone from them  His lips are caught parted just slightly.  Hair hangs across his forehead in chaotic bunches.

The thud snaps Gavin out of his head, ‘ _ what was-’  _  he looks at Richard’s frozen face and he goes cold. “Oh SHIT!” he finally notices that Nines’ skin is too hot underneath him. “FUCK! FUCK-FUCK-FUCK-!” He scrambles to get the buckles undone and rips the leather off the still chest. He jumps off Nines practically falling to the floor as he runs to the freezer and grabs a bag of ice, he was so glad Nines had reminded him to grab it on their last liquor run.

His bare feet slap on the linoleum as he runs back to the room ripping the bag open on his way. Nines still hasn't moved. He pours the ice over his chest and he could swear he saw steam, God he hopes that’s just his mind playing tricks on him….

The ice melts into the skin as Gavin struggles to keep the cubes on him.

“FUCK FUCK FUUUUUCK!”

**//RK900-88:  System reboot… 12%**

**… 40%**

**… 53%**

**...61%**

**Diagnostics check: Condition >> stabilizing**

**Core temperature reading: unavailable**

**Sensitivity level: reset**

**Error report sent//**

The blue light comes on and circles.  Fingers twitch, his head twitches. 

All the air rushes out of Gavin at once. “OH THANK FUCKING GOD!!” 

It is several minutes more before Nines’ condition has stabilized enough that his eyes open.  He blinks a few times before there’s another head twitch.  There’s a loud humming in his head that makes him turn onto his side slowly and groan in pain.  He shuts his eyes tight to block out the light and covers his head with a pillow.  Too loud… everything is too loud.  Despite the sensitivity reset, his system is still overstimulated.

**//RK900-88:  Audio input resetting...//**

**//RK900-88:  Visual input resetting...//**

“Nines? Hey, Rich?” Gavin shakes the android’s shoulder gently.

Richard shoves the hand a bit roughly and pulls the pillow down tighter over his head as he curls into a tight ball.  “Too loud… too bright.”

Gavin lets out a breath before getting up. He closes the blinds slowly to make as little noise as possible, he closes the door gently and flips off the lights. Gavin gingerly gets back on the bed and half lounges behind the curled back, “better?” he whispers.

“Yes, thank you…” Nines rolls over and feels about the bed for Gavin's hand. “Why is the bed wet? It's cold.”

Gavin leaned his head on Richards shoulder. “You overheated, and just, kinda, shut down? It was pretty scary, Rich. I ended up cooling you off with a bag of ice…”

“Oh…”  The android pressed a kiss to Gavin’s head, “thank you.  It seems I should have turned down the sensitivity and paid better attention to my temperature warnings.  I’m sorry for scaring you…”  Sluggishly the android rolled over to pin Gavin to the bed and stole a kiss, “but I’m not sorry for making you cum.”  A low, albeit slightly pained, chuckle hummed from him. “Or for how fantastic you looked trembling atop me.”

Gavin hummed into the kiss, “mm, you’re still pretty warm.” he ran his hand over the skin of Richard’s shoulder, “need anything else? We’re both pretty messy but I'd deal with it if we just wanna lay here for a while.”

“Compromise. Give me five more minutes here and then we’ll take a bath.”  Richard cupped Gavin's cheek before pressing a kiss to the other.  “Give me some time to run a few simulations on how I’m going to reward you~ and then perhaps get you a snack.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is a stand alone piece set in a long ass Reed/900 fic that my girlfriend and I are writing which we will be posting....eventually  
> called "Built to be Yours, Born to be Mine."
> 
> We want to be able to have the majority of it done so that the posting schedule will be consistent. We're at well over 106,686 words and still writing.
> 
> Also be sure to check out Blackdragonflower's fic in the same verse, "Snowfall"  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/16234250


End file.
